Amor de monstruos
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Hacía varios días que Ian Whale y Ruby habían mantenido aquella conversación, días desde que ella le salvó la vida. Días desde que todo cambió entre ellos.


Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada de la serie OUAT me pertenece, todo es de la ABC.

* * *

**AMOR DE MONSTRUOS.**

* * *

Ian Whale miró por encima de la taza de café humeante a la joven que atendía a la clientela desde la barra. Miró la sonrisa radiante que iluminaba sus rasgos, mientras servía la comida.

Hacía días que se demoraba en la Cafetería de la Abuelita más tiempo del necesario para poder observarla. Hacía días que había dejado de pedir el café para llevar y se lo tomaba allí hasta que tenía que irse al hospital. Hacía días desde que intentó suicidarse y ella le salvó de hacerlo. Hacía días de aquella conversación en la que los dos dejaron salir sus pecados a la superficie.

Y hacía días que todo había cambiado, al menos en la cabeza de Ian.

Resopló mientras dejaba el café sobre la mesa y se frotó los ojos con fuerza. No sabía qué es lo que le pasaba, pero cada día sentía la necesidad de verla, cada minuto, cada instante aquellos ojos verdes permanecían en su cabeza.

La buscaba incluso en el hospital, cuando sabía que iría a visitar a Belle. Era todo tan confuso que todavía no se había acercado a hablar con ella, no después de que ella conociera sus secretos. ¿Qué pasaba si ella le tomaba por un monstruo?

Ian sabía que lo era, pero no quería que Ruby opinara eso de él. No quería que le temiera, no quería que le odiara, que le tuviera asco. Sin embargo, eso es lo que pasaba, lo que debía sentir hacia él.

Se levantó con fuerza de la mesa dejando el dinero encima de ella, ni siquiera se volteó para verla una vez más, era estúpido, una forma de incrementar su dolor.

El aire frío de la mañana le dio la bienvenida cuando salió de la cafetería y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el hospital.

Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba no tener el control de sus sentimientos. Odiaba que Ruby pudiera trastocarlo tanto. Solo era una chiquilla.

Pese a que Ian intentaba convencerse que lo que le pasaba es que Ruby era la única persona en la que había confiado había una vocecita fastidiosa que no hacía más que negarle todos aquellos intentos por eliminar sus sentimientos. Y eso lo estaba molestando. Mucho.

En el hospital revisó que Greg Mendell siguiera estable y luego se pasó por la habitación de Belle para ver cómo iba.

La chica estaba despierta mirando un punto fijo en la pared, cuando Ian miró hacia allí descubrió trozos de porcelana en el suelo.

—Haré que limpien eso —dijo nada más entrar con lo que logró captar la atención de la chica.

—No… eh… —Belle frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza —No hace falta, doctor. Yo… me gustaría quedarme esos trozos de porcelana.

Ian le dedicó su sonrisa ladeada mientras anotaba el estado de la paciente.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo estás hoy?

—Cansada —contestó resoplando y arrellanándose en los almohadones —. Y confusa. No sé qué hago aquí, quién soy. Sólo recuerdo…

—Belle, no hace falta que te esfuerces. Poco a poco todo volverá —pese a que el doctor no estaba seguro de sus palabras no pudo evitar decirlo. Belle le miró con una frágil sonrisa y él le dio un suave apretón en la mano para animarla.

Cuando terminó de revisar que todo estaba en orden salió por la puerta, justo a tiempo para cruzarse con Ruby.

—Hola, doctor —le saludó la chica con una gran sonrisa. Whale no sabía dónde mirar por lo que optó en fingir que estaba revisando algo en sus papeles.

—Hola, Ruby —contestó fingiendo indiferencia mientras caminaba hacia su despacho. Una vez dentro aspiró una gran bocanada de aire mientras intentaba calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón —. Mierda —murmuró a la vez que se sentaba en el escritorio y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? Cada vez que la veía era como si se hubiera sumergido durante horas en el agua; le faltaba el aire, su corazón bombeaba rápidamente y sentía cada uno de sus músculos agarrotados mientras unas mariposas invadían su estómago. Estaba de más decir que aquellas mariposas eran invitadas non gratas en su estómago, pero eso parecía no importarles.

—Ian —aquella voz. Quizás estuviera alucinando, eso podía ser otro síntoma de la enfermedad que le estaba atenazando. Cualquiera que fuera esa enfermedad, claro —Doctor Whale, ¿está bien?

Vale, no podían ser imaginaciones suyas. De hecho, en su imaginación Ruby no estaría parada en la puerta. No, estaría encima de su escritorio mientras él…

Ian negó con la cabeza intentando espantar aquellas imágenes a pesar de que sabía que era inútil. Volverían a perseguirle en cuanto cerrara los ojos de nuevo.

Miró fijamente a Ruby para después darse la vuelta y remover algunos papeles.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué deseas? —Ian se maldecía internamente por parecer un completo idiota frente a ella, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Solo… —la oyó coger aire y cerrar la puerta con suavidad —. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Sí, claro que sí —contestó sin dejar de remover papeles. Estaba empezando a pensar que debía parecer un poco tonto haciendo eso.

—Ian —aquel tono de voz hizo que se girara, era como escuchar a los cristales haciéndose añicos. Ruby miraba el suelo fijamente y su larga melena castaña le tapaba la mitad del rostro. El doctor Whale sentía fuertes impulsos de acercarse y retirarle el pelo mientras elevaba su rostro por la barbilla. Sin embargo, se controló esperando a que la chica terminara de hablar —. ¿Me temes?

Eso le pilló por sorpresa. ¿Temerla? ¿Cuándo la había temido? Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando supo que era una mujer lobo, ni siquiera cuando le confesó que devoró a su novio. Incluso su mente había pensado que ella podía devorarle todas las veces que quisiera en la cama.

—Yo no… Yo no te temo, Ruby. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Bueno, me miras fijamente desde lejos, a una distancia prudencial; como si me estuvieras vigilando y… bueno, después de la conversación que tuvimos… no te muestras muy agradable conmigo. Yo entiendo que me temas, Ian, no hace falta que intentes dorarme la píldora. Sé lo que soy. Sé lo que puedo hacer —Ruby se apartó el pelo de la cara y le miró. Ian pudo ver lo desvalida que estaba la chica en aquellos ojos verdes. Pudo ver lo frágil que era a pesar de que fingiera lo contrario.

Tragó con fuerza mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Ruby, no te miro porque quiera vigilarte —le dijo en un susurro mientras sentía la garganta seca. Elevó lentamente su mano para tocar la suavidad de la mejilla de la joven. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió su calidez mientras aspiraba bruscamente. Cuando los abrió se fijó en sus labios y pensó en cómo debería sentirse besarlos, sin embargo, él no podía hacer eso. Destruía a todos aquellos a los que amaba.

Parpadeó. Eso era lo que le pasaba, esa era la enfermedad. La quería.

Maldijo mientras se alejaba de ella y caminaba hacia el escritorio. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en la superficie de la mesa y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Era un idiota, un completo gilipollas por permitirse sentir algo así.

Sintió la mano de Ruby en su hombro, pero no se giró, no quería verla. No quería tener esos sentimientos.

No quería dañarla.

Sabía que, de darse una oportunidad, la destruiría. Ya lo había hecho con su hermano al resucitarlo, lo había hecho con su padre al asesinarle. Daba igual que no hubiera sido él quien le golpeara, había sido su creación y él había mirado, sonriendo. Reprimió una arcada.

Se daba asco.

Durante años había ignorado su pasado y había vivido feliz en la ignorancia e, incluso, cuando la maldición se rompió había intentado seguir fingiendo que no tenía pasado, pero por las noches los sueños le recordaban cruelmente que eso no era verdad.

Antes de que Ruby pudiera decirle algo que le bajara la guardia salió de su despacho camino de cualquier habitación donde pudiera esconderse. Donde pudiera fingir que Victor Frankenstein no existía. Donde pudiera fingir ser simplemente Ian Whale.

Terminó su turno ya entrada la noche y, a pesar de eso, no salió de su despacho. No quería salir de aquella burbuja que se había creado alrededor. Una vez estuviera fuera, era más consciente de que, en el pasado, había sido Victor.

Estaba cansado. Echaba de menos su cama, pero aun así se negaba a abandonar aquellas cuatro paredes.

Miró el largo sofá pegado a la pared. Quizás podría dormir ahí y así mañana iría a su casa simplemente a darse una ducha y cambiarse. A esas horas de la noche, le pareció buena idea.

En cuanto su cabeza reposó en el sofá se durmió rápidamente a pesar de la incómoda posición que había cogido. Y en cuanto se durmió, las pesadillas invadieron sus sueños, llenándolos de horror y monstruos. Monstruos que llevaban su cara.

La figura dormida de Ian murmuraba incesantemente mientras apretaba fuertemente los párpados. Ruby, que había estado esperando a que el doctor saliera del hospital, entró en el despacho y se lo encontró tumbado en el sofá.

Al principio le dolió el hecho de que fuera capaz de dormir en aquella posición tan incómoda solo para no verla. Pero pronto se fijó en los murmullos de disculpa que salían de sus labios y se acercó curiosa. Al hacerlo, observó una lágrima brillante que colgaba de sus pestañas.

El corazón de Ruby dio un vuelvo mientras se agachaba a su lado y, con un dedo, atrapaba la cálida lágrima justo a tiempo para ver como más caían de los ojos de Ian.

La joven zarandeó a Ian por los hombros hasta que abrió los ojos. Unos ojos enrojecidos y brillantes.

Cuando el doctor centró la vista y vio a Ruby con aquella mirada preocupada no pudo más que abrazarla intentando calmar su respiración mientras sentía a sus demonios replegarse a las sombras para esperar.

Sentía la respiración de la chica en su cuello mientras le abrazaba, mientras le sujetaba hasta que saliera a la superficie, mientras la pesadilla se alejaba de su mente. Por un momento cerró los ojos mientras, en el fondo de su mente, sentía estando al lado de Ruby que se encontraba a salvo, que era normal.

Una vez calmado, y tras darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, soltó a Ruby.

—Lo siento —susurró mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas, avergonzado, con la manga de la bata.

—¿Por qué estás durmiendo aquí? —preguntó Ruby una vez vio que Ian estaba más tranquilo.

—No quiero salir —se sinceró Ian a pesar de que había barajado mentirla diciéndole que tenía demasiado trabajo y que se había quedado dormido. Ruby lo miró sin entender, por lo que Whale cogió aire —. Aquí dentro no soy Victor Frankenstein. No soy un monstruo.

Ruby se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo hacia ella para abrazarlo de nuevo. Ian apenas opuso resistencia, en cierto modo, necesitaba de su calor.

—No eres un monstruo, Ian —susurró ella.

—Hago daño a todos aquellos a los que quiero —contestó él simplemente.

—Pero no lo haces aposta.

—Tú tampoco atacaste a tu novio aposta y aun así piensas que eres un monstruo —replicó él, sin pensar, para luego caer en lo que acababa de decir —. Lo siento, Ruby. No debería…

—No, no pasa nada. Tienes razón ¿sabes? Yo no lo hacía aposta, al menos no mi parte consciente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando fijamente por la ventana que se encontraba en frente del sofá. Las estrellas brillaban débilmente y la noche estaba en todo su esplendor.

Ruby miró de reojo al doctor mientras se sonrojaba. Este le devolvió la mirada cuando la sintió observándole, pero la retiró rápidamente y se levantó.

—Muchas gracias, Ruby. Ya estoy mejor. Deberías irte a dormir, es tarde.

La joven resopló molesta y se acercó a él, le giró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Me estás echando? —le recriminó.

—No, por supuesto que no. Solo que…

—No quieres que esté contigo —completó ella la frase con dificultad, sintiendo que cada una de aquellas palabras era ácido.

—No es eso —Whale apartó la mirada de los ojos interrogantes de Ruby —. No quiero hacerte daño.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que me lo vayas a hacer? —replicó ella alzando una ceja. De verdad que aquel hombre la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Whale la miró como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia de todas.

—Ya te he dicho que hago daño a todos los que quiero —contestó simplemente él cuando vio que Ruby no era capaz de caer en ello. La joven abrió la boca sorprendida e Ian comenzó a arrepentirse de ser tan sincero. Gruñó e intentó alejarse de Ruby, pero esta le agarró de la bata e hizo que se girara —. Ruby… —comenzó Ian, pero la joven se acercó a él y, apoyando una mano en su cuello para atraerle, le besó.

El doctor sintió como si estuviera en el cielo. Sus labios eran mucho más suaves que como los había soñado. Un torrente de fuego atravesó sus venas incendiando todo sitio por donde pasaba. Sus sentidos se aguzaron mientras sentía los labios de Ruby moviéndose sobre los suyos, obligándole a abrir la boca para que su lengua pudiera invadirla. Sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

La chica se alejó de él con una sonrisa, mientras ambos estabilizaban sus respiraciones.

—Bueno —empezó ella —. Antes no habías querido a otro monstruo ¿no?

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia de la chica y Whale volvió a besarla mientras sentía que algo cálido estallaba en su interior.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
